All projects will make use of a variety of antibodies to sHSPs, and HSP27-binding proteins, a variety of expression vectors for wild-type and mutant hsp27, other sHSPs (wild-type and possibly mutant forms), hsp27-binding proteins, and a variety of fusion proteins including GFP, myc, 6his, and FLAG-tagged fusion proteins transgenic animals, and molecular techniques. The objectives of this Molecular Resources Core (MRC) are to provide these reagents as well as services such as training in molecular techniques. Therefore, the specific aims of the MRC are: 1. To develop, produce and characterize antibodies to hsp27, other sHSPs and hsp27-binding proteins. 2. To develop, and produce expression vector cDNA constructs. 3. To develop, characterize and maintain transgenic animals and to coordinate use of transgenic tissues. 4. To provide technical assistance and training in molecular methods. All projects will benefit by having a single core facility provide better- characterized, higher quality reagents than would be possible for each laboratory to produce, purchase or characterize separately. Economies of scale can be realized and more efficient use will be made of valuable and scarce resources. A common source of well-characterized and high quality reagents will facilitate comparison of data between projects and contribute to more comprehensive interpretations of and greater insight into experimental results.